


Day 7 - Stuck Somewhere Together In Winter

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: A snow storm hits Vancouver and Jensen decides to ride it out in his trailer on set. He never expected to have company though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what the usual winter weather patterns for Vancouver are, but I really wanted to write this set in Jensen's trailer for some reason so I did. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it!

The storm made filming outdoors a real bitch. They were able to get all the indoor filming done for the day, thankfully, but the outdoor shots were a no go with all the snow that was coming down outside. Finally, the higher ups decided to call it for the day.

Jensen was relieved to be finished and trudged through the snow to the wardrobe and makeup trailers. He had to strip off Dean Winchester literally so he could become Jensen Ackles again. For him, it was always like bidding an old friend goodbye at the end of each work day.

The whole process only took about thirty minutes thankfully. By then, the snow only seemed to be coming down harder. Jensen considered making the drive home in the current weather conditions and shook his head. He started in the direction of his trailer instead. Maybe he could just wait it out before heading home. Either way, even with a truck, making the drive seemed too risky to Jensen.

Once inside the warmth of his trailer, Jensen wiped his feet on the mat and shucked his coat, hanging it up by the door. The boots were discarded next, left on the edge of the mat and out of the way so he wouldn't get the floor too wet.

He padded over in his socks to the kitchen area, retrieving a beer from the fridge. After popping the top, he went over to the couch to grab the remote. Jensen tuned into the local weather and sighed. The storm would last at least a few more hours according to the weatherman. Fantastic.

“Well. Looks like I'm camping out here tonight,” he muttered and drank from his beer.

He looked over at the door when he heard a loud knocking. Rising quickly from the sofa, he set his beer down and went to open the door.

Misha stood on his doorstep, the hood of his coat pulled up over his head. He grinned up at Jensen. “Hey, Ackles. Saw your light on. Not heading home?”

Jensen stepped aside so Misha could enter. As Misha came inside, Jensen glanced outside, seeing the snow falling down even harder than it was a few minutes before. “Nah. Not in this. Looks like my trailer is my home away from home tonight.” He shut the door and took Misha’s coat, hanging it up beside his own.

“Yeah, I figured I'd do the same honestly. My trailer is way too quiet though. And smaller. So when I saw your light on, I figured I'd come pester you instead of sitting all by my lonesome.” Misha grinned at him as he pulled off his shoes, leaving them on the mat by Jensen’s.

“How generous of you,” Jensen replied flatly, but it was clear he was just joking. “Want a beer?”

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks.” Misha gestured to the sofa. “You mind?”

“Nah, man, go ahead. Make yourself at home.” Jensen waved him off, going to retrieve another beer.

Misha settled onto the sofa, legs tucked under him for warmth. He accepted the beer with a smile of thanks, then rolled his eyes when Jensen tucked a blanket over him that had been draped over the back of the couch. “What's the weather guy saying?”

“That we're going to be dealing with this delightful weather for a few more hours at least. So I'd say we should make ourselves comfortable.” Jensen sat back down on the sofa and drank more of his beer.

“Peachy. Okay then. I saw Jared heading out on my way over. Apparently weather like this is like being in his own natural habitat for a moose. He said he'd be careful though.” Misha drank from his own beer.

Jensen chuckled. “He'll be fine. He doesn't live that far from here anyway. Plus he's not going to be driving. Clif is.”

“Ah, good point. So what were you up to before my unexpected arrival?” Misha turned slightly in his seat to face him fully, looking nice and cozy under the blanket.

“Exactly this. Honestly, I hadn't been here long before you came over. Long enough to grab a beer and watch the weather for a bit. Then poof. A wild Misha appeared.” Jensen poked him with his foot.

“Oh, you haven't even seen me wild, Ackles.” Misha smirked then took another sip of his drink.

There it was. The flirting. It happened on occasion between the two of them and never failed to make Jensen act like a schoolboy with a crush, much to his consternation. He could already feel warmth in his face and knew he must be flustered.

Misha seemed to notice and the smirk lingered, blue eyes glinting with humor and something else Jensen had never tried to put a name to before. They'd been dancing around each other for years yet, aside from the flirting, had never moved forward.

“Well, not to be an ass and invite myself over for the night, but do you mind if I crash here tonight? My trailer is way too quiet for my liking. I can take the couch, no problem.” Misha patted the cushion, actually managing to catch Jensen’s hand in the process.

Jensen felt the flush deepening on his skin and cursed himself. He nodded at Misha’s request, however. “Yeah. That's fine. I've got a spare pillow and extra blankets you can use. I think I even have some clothes you can sleep in.”

He set his beer down on the coffee table and headed for the small bedroom his trailer sported. He looked through some of the drawers, finding a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. When he turned, Misha was right there in the doorway, his sudden appearance startling Jensen.

“Dude, we need to get you a bell or something.” Jensen chuckled a bit and held up the clothing he'd found in offering. “Here. Found these for you to sleep in.”

Misha reached out and took the clothes, fingers brushing over Jensen’s and lingering there. “Thank you,” Misha said, voice a little lower. There was that look in his eyes that thrilled and scared Jensen all at the same time. “But you should probably know that I sleep naked.”

Jensen choked on air, eyes going wide at those words. He would have dropped the clothes if Misha hadn't also been grasping them. There was also no mistaking the fact that Jensen was now blushing furiously as his gaze darted away from Misha. “Oh. Uh. Right. Okay.”

He felt like he was thirteen years old and an awkward virgin all over again. He wanted to make a joke or a sarcastic comment, but nothing came to mind. It was made even worse when Misha took a step closer to him, speaking in that low voice once again. “Does that bother you?”

He sounded almost like Castiel and it brought to mind various fantasies Jensen had had over the years that he definitely should not have been thinking about in that moment. He shook his head quickly. “Uh. N-no. No, that's fine.” His words were rushed and stuttered and Jensen hated it.

Misha smiled and finally took the last step, bringing himself into Jensen’s personal space. “Good. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable.”

The only thing uncomfortable was the way Jensen’s cock was taking notice of his current predicament and making it worse by being half hard in his jeans. Fantasies and the thought of Misha being naked in his living room while Jensen was in the next room was driving him crazy. He managed to shake his head. “No. I’m… I’m fine.”

“You sure, Jen? You seem kind of flustered…” Misha reached up, brushing his fingertips lightly over Jensen’s cheek. The action made Jensen’s eyes flutter closed against his will.

Damnit. He couldn’t take much more of this. He’d carefully kept himself in check over the years, yet suddenly, everything was changing and he wasn’t prepared for it at all. Misha was so close, his fingers so warm against Jensen’s skin. All Jensen found himself wanting to do was give in, close the distance between them and take a chance by finally kissing Misha.

“Jen,” Misha murmured, leaning in closer. “Tell me to stop and I will…”

The words were low and Jensen could feel Misha’s breath against his lips, soft and warm puffs of air that left his lips tingling. Suddenly, all the reasons why not didn't seem to matter as much as all the reasons why. What was holding him back? Just him. Misha clearly wanted it. Jensen did too. They were consenting adults.

Shyness and uncertainty fell by the wayside. Jensen was the one to close the slight distance between them, pressing his lips to Misha's. He heard Misha's surprised gasp, but it didn't take long before he felt both of Misha's hands at his face, framing it between them.

For their first kiss, it certainly wasn't chaste. Jensen kissed him deeply, one hand at the nape of Misha's neck, the other at the small of his back, keeping the other man close against him. Misha's fingers were buried in the short strands of Jensen’s hair and he parted his lips without hesitation to deepen the kiss.

Jensen heard a groan that he was surprised to realize came from him. The hand at the small of Misha's back slipped under his shirt to slide over the warm skin he found beneath the fabric. Misha shivered and pressed himself closer against Jensen in response.

When they finally needed to part for air, Jensen noticed it was Misha's turn to be the one who was flushed. He smiled a bit at the dark-haired man. “Guess I didn't want you to stop…”

Misha chuckled and nodded slightly, the motion turning into something like a nuzzle thanks to how close they still were. “No, I suppose not. Not that I'm complaining.”

“I just...couldn't think of any valid reasons why I shouldn't. Why I've been fighting myself about you all these years…” Jensen murmured and let himself lean in to brush a much softer kiss to Misha's lips this time.

“Thank God. I've been having the same battle with myself and I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to try.” Misha's hand returned to Jensen’s cheek and Jensen leaned into the touch after kissing Misha's palm.

“Honestly, Mish, I'm really glad you did. I'm not sure I would have ever had the courage to do that on my own.” Jensen wrapped both arms around Misha's waist, a bashful smile curling his lips.

“Yeah, that's what Jared said when I went to him for advice earlier today.” Misha's words drew Jensen up short and his eyes widened.

“You talked to Jared about this?” Jensen asked, leaning back slightly to look at Misha.

“Earlier yeah. I'd finally decided to make my move and there's no one who knows you better than him. Surprisingly, he didn't joke around about it and swore he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Told me that I should just express my interest because you weren't the sort to make the first move if you were unsure of yourself or the situation,” Misha explained, running his finger through Jensen's short hair.

“Well. He's not wrong.” Jensen huffed a quiet laugh then pulled Misha down with him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I got the feeling he was sincere about everything though. I think he just wants you to be happy. Of course, that doesn't mean he's not going to tease and prank the hell out of us later,” Misha concluded with a wry grin.

Jensen laughed again and nodded. “You're right. I think we're in for it. I'll have to thank him though.”

“Yeah?” Misha arched a brow as he curled into Jensen's side.

Jensen held him close and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Definitely.”

Misha pulled him in for another kiss, making it linger, though not taking it as far as they had before. “I will too. So, do you want to see where this thing between us goes?”

He was happy that he could express himself without hesitation now and nodded immediately, squeezing Misha's hand. “I really do. If you're willing.”

“Oh, I'm definitely willing. I'm willing for just about anything as far as you're concerned, Ackles.” Misha blushed a bit after that statement, but his blue eyes were bright with happiness and excitement. It made Jensen smile to see it.

“Good. So I suppose we're a thing now. The internet is going to explode.” Jensen laughed as he thought of all the fangirls out there who would freak out once Jensen and Misha decided to tell the world.

“Yep. I don't feel guilty in the slightest. In fact…” Misha pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed against Jensen, cheek to cheek. Their hair was messy and both were still a little flushed from kissing. Misha snapped a selfie and posted it to Twitter.

[Waiting out the storm with my favorite guy. Wonder what we can do to pass the time? Suggestions?]

Jensen rolled his eyes once the picture was posted and Misha laughed as he immediately started receiving replies from his followers, but he didn't read any of them. Instead, he tossed his phone aside and kissed Jensen again. “I don't need suggestions. I already know what I want to do to pass the time.”

“Do tell,” Jensen murmured against his lips then found himself flat on his back on the bed. “Never mind. Show me instead.” He grinned up at Misha who was happy to comply.

When the next morning dawned bright and early, the storm had finally past and crews were hard at work clearing the snow from the production lot. Jensen and Misha showed up on set hand in hand which earned surprised looks from the rest of the cast and crew.

Jared grinned and hugged them both at once, giant moose that he was. He clapped a hand on their shoulders and offered his congratulations by saying “About time you both got your heads out of your asses.”

Jensen and Misha shared a look and a smile. They couldn't help but agree.

 


End file.
